


Another Late Night at the SGC

by RoczaDeb



Category: Stargate SG-1
Genre: Anal Sex, Explicit Language, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Graphic Sex, Mild S&M, Rape/Non-con Elements, S&M, Unresolved Sexual Tension
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-25
Updated: 2020-04-25
Packaged: 2021-03-01 18:26:45
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,825
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23831572
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RoczaDeb/pseuds/RoczaDeb
Summary: Why does Captain Carter like to work so late? One-shot. Season 1.
Relationships: Samantha "Sam" Carter/Jack O'Neill
Comments: 3
Kudos: 44





	Another Late Night at the SGC

**Author's Note:**

> Author's Notes: I was inspired by a previous story I was working on.  
> 2/3/2021 – Minor edits. No story changes.

SG-SG-SG-SG-SG-SG-SG-SG-SG-SG-SG-SG-SG-SG-SG-SG-SG

Captain Samantha Carter was working late again. No surprise there. She was often seen working late. How late, no one was quite sure. You see, everyone else went home well before the good Captain.

Speculation ran wild about why. The most common rumor had her working twice as hard to impress her new supervisor, Colonel O’Neill.

A few of the Security Forces had been at Cheyenne Mountain a year and a half ago when Colonel O’Neill had stormed through the base. He was rumored to be a demanding and exacting hard ass who demanded no less than perfection from his subordinates. They expected him to be twice as hard on anyone that he worked with now, because he had been pulled out of retirement. It was further rumored that he was harder on the new Captain because she was forced on his team.

However, the rumors were dead wrong. Truth was, Captain Sam Carter was a workaholic. She worked late largely because she didn’t know what to do once she got home. Better, she thought, to spend the time productively completing projects, then wasting it watching mindless television shows.

And Colonel O’Neill was far from a hard ass. He was demanding and exacting, but no more so than any other boss she had worked for. In fact, he was often quite understanding when Captain Carter’s time was taken up with a scientific project. Not to mention that she seemed to be the only one who could coax the dialing computer to work properly.

Which brings us back to Captain Carter and her current late night. She had told herself an hour ago that she would finish up just one more report. She wanted to be caught up on her mission reports before the weekend. She had promised Colonel O’Neill that she would go home at a reasonable hour. She didn’t tell him that she thought that 0200 hrs. was reasonable, and he didn’t ask.

If she could just get the wording in this report…

“Captain?” came a sharp bark at the doorway to her lab.

Sam jerked up straight in her chair, “Sir?”

“I thought I ordered you to get the hell home tonight,” he sounded pissed. He looked pissed. Oh crap, he was really pissed that she stayed late.

“But, I just‚” Sam started to dissemble.

“Can it, Captain! I expect members of my team to obey my every order IMMEDIATELY. Apparently, you think you are above the rules. You are NOT. Now stand up.”

Sam jumped to comply, standing straight and tall at Attention. The Colonel stalked around her several times, examining her from every angle.

“I guess I’ll have to teach you to obey the old-fashioned way,” he stated in her ear.

Sam continued to stand straight.

“Stand perfectly still,” he demanded.

She almost flinched when she saw the knife, but she stood firm.

“Don’t make a sound,” he ordered.

She had been about to ask him what he was doing with the knife, but then he started to cut away her shirt, then her boot laces. Methodically, he stripped her naked, cutting away the clothing that took too long to strip off her.

Oddly, she wasn’t afraid. In fact, the opposite was true. She was eager to do exactly what he told her to do. She found the whole thing highly erotic.

“Not bad. It seems that you can follow some orders.” The Colonel pointed to a low equipment table, “Climb up there. On your hands and knees,” he ordered.

She quickly complied. He rearranged her hands, so they were on the far edge of the table. Next, he moved her knees out to either side of the table, spreading her wide. She felt open and exposed up on the stainless-steel table, completely helpless, yet not. Her pussy at the perfect height for him to thrust into her. It was so hot, and it was really turning her on.

“So, what do you think is an effective punishment?” The Colonel began running his hands across her skin. She shivered in response.

“I…” she started.

SLAP!

Sam froze as the Colonel gave her a sound smack on the ass.

“I didn’t say you could talk, Captain.”

His hands continued to caress and touch her all over. They began to explore her breasts and stomach, her legs and ass, finally finding her pussy.

She swallowed a moan as he gently caressed her folds then pinched her clit. She was breathing heavy now. She wanted to beg or scream. This was so hot that she could feel her juices dripping.

“Well, if you ask me…and I am‚” his fingers began to penetrate her pussy gently thrusting into her. “You deserve a good hard fuck!”

She swallowed another moan as his fingers thrust into her harder. She was quivering with the effort to hold in her sounds and maintain her position on the table.

“But that is really more of a reward. Not a punishment.” His hand was suddenly removed, leaving her achingly empty. She continued to push back, trying to find it again.

He chuckled at her efforts, “Perhaps, I could oblige you. But, if you want it, it will have to be in your ass as your punishment. I can’t have you disobeying my simplest orders.”

His hands reached forward and began to knead and tweak her breasts. He pinched her nipples and she reacted by pushing against him, seeking more of the same treatment.

“Is that what you want? Do you want me to punish you?” the Colonel asked.

She strained to stay silent, wanting to scream “Yes” at the top of her lungs. But he hadn’t given her permission to speak yet.

“You can speak,” he said. She could hear the grin in his voice.

“Yes, Sir,” she cried out, just as he pinched her nipple again.

“Yes, what?” His hands had moved from her breasts down her back, scraping his short nails along her skin.

“Yes, Sir. Please punish me. Please, Sir. I deserve it. Oh, God, please.” She writhed as his hands started to kneed and pinch her butt cheeks. She pushed back at him to give him better access, moaning.

“If you’re sure.” He spread her cheeks and poured something over the crack of her ass and then slowly worked it in. Next, he pushed first one, then two, and finally three fingers into her ass. She moaned as his fingers gently worked her butt making the muscles of her tight hole relax. She thrust back against them to try and get more of them inside, but he held her hips still.

She was aching with need. She wanted to push him, any part of him, deep inside and fuck him blind. But she had to prove that she could obey. She would stay in position. She would just have to wait for him. And the waiting was killing her.

When he removed his fingers, she groaned in disappointment until she felt something else push at her asshole. She moaned as the head of his cock popped into her greased ass. His fingers had stretched her, but his cock stretched her even more. She felt so full and yet her pussy was achingly empty at the same time.

He pushed his cock into her, one inch at a time. She wanted to scream to get him to move faster. She did try to push his cock in deeper, but he held her hips still and went in at his own pace. Once his cock was fully sheathed inside her, he stopped moving and gave as soft groan of his own.

“Oh, so tight.”

She wiggled her hips feeling the fullness of his cock and wanting it to fuck her so badly. If this was her punishment, she should have to be bad more often. Maybe hope for a repeat.

“Now, Carter, this is a punishment, remember,” the Colonel said as if he was reading her mind. He gave her ass another good swat to emphasis his point.

She would have replied, but then he started moving. And God it felt good, he started slowly and then worked his way to a faster pace, until he was slamming his cock deep into her ass as hard as he could. She moaned and bucked but was held fast by his strong hands.

Once they found a rhythm, he let one hand wander down to her clit and he started to rub and tweak her button. She wanted to scream but found that she could only manage a slight whimper. He continued to occasionally spank her ass cheeks, the sharp sting adding to the sensation of his cock riding her ass deep.

“That’s it, Captain,” he moaned as he continued to fuck her ass hard.

He pinched her clit one last time and she was over the edge. She bucked and writhed in ecstasy as her ass clenched around his rock-hard cock. She barely heard him as he lost his control and spilled his seed deep in her ass.

“Oh, God… Captain…Carter… Wake up.”

“CARTER, WAKE UP!”

Sam was roused from her dream by an altogether too perky Colonel O’Neill who was shouting her name and poking her in the shoulder. She slowly sat up and wiped the drool off of her face in confusion. Then she looked at him in the eyes and blushed scarlet.

“Morning, Sunshine,” he greeted her cheerily. “Have a good nap?”

Sam sat up and found, much to her disappointment, that she was still fully dressed. She felt pain shoot through her back from her awkward sleeping position. She stretched and tried to ease some of the knots out of her back and shoulders. Finally, she felt like she could face the Colonel again.

“Morning, Sir,” she finally replied.

He seemed to regard her closely, “I thought I told you to go home last night.”

“Yes, Sir, but I just had a few things that I wanted to…”

“Can it, Carter! That’s the third time this week. You don’t want me to make it an order do you?” he asked in mock seriousness.

Sam restrained her first emphatic response, and instead replied, “No, Sir.”

“Good. Now go home and get some real sleep.. in a real bed. I’m sure you’ve done enough work here,” he pointed to her neat piles of completed work, “…to warrant a day off. So, go… rest… and try not to do this again… okay?”

“Yes, Sir,” she replied grumpily. But she knew that she needed the sleep. Unfortunately, the dream never came to her at home, only when she fell asleep working late in the lab. And it always featured her new CO. Her hot new CO.

“God, I need to get laid,” she mumbled to herself as she collected her things.

“What was that, Carter?”

“Nothing, Sir,” she replied quickly with a deep blush. She quickly ran out of the room before he said anything else.

END

**Author's Note:**

> Work Title: Another Late Night at the SGC  
> Summary: Why does Captain Carter like to work so late?  
> Rating: Explicit (E)  
> Archive Warnings: Rape/Non-Con  
> Fandom: Stargate SG-1: Season 1   
> Spoilers: None   
> Relationship Categories: F/M   
> Pairing: Samantha ‘Sam’ Carter/Jack O’Neill,   
> Characters: Jack O’Neill, Samantha ‘Sam’ Carter,  
> Additional Tags: Language (Explicit), Rape/Non-Con (explicit), S&M (mild, explicit), Anal Sex, Explicit Sex, Unrequited Sexual Tension (UST)


End file.
